I'm Not a Ship!
by faildentist
Summary: What if you die, and teleport to another dimension? With different timelines and events, will you confuse to death or survive this terrific tragedy? It is better if you are living in a normal live, but what if you are a figure of a navy army on World War 3?
1. Japan?

***STORY UPDATE***

 **** **I've Updated the story for it had bad grammar before. I hope this new update of grammars and spelling would incrase your reading expirience.**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

2018, the world is at war. The whole world has torn to 3 sides. 1 side is the Allied, led by Muricans. The other side there is Ursia, independently facing others. Lastly Axis, led by Jepun. Beside those 3 sides, the Indienasians are at war to, but for their freedom, mine too. I'm a local civilian but having a plot spin in my life. I was a normal high schooler, but then to be an army. Our country was invaded, at least Muricans tried, but we still on our feet not gonna let them take our freedom, again. That makes my country a lot more different place. All men's within age under 30s are insisted to take military camp, and I'm one of'em. I was still 15, and have to give all of my pleasure in life to hell, where I'm trained. After few years later, 10 years in exact, I got myself a job as the Indienasian Navy Engineer. Well, let's just now put that aside.

March 6, 2028.

Freezing, that's what I felt at the deck of KRI Clurit. It was at the Pacific Ocean, and a little rain appeared in the sky. Wearing multiple jackets and a pair of gloves, I was stargazing, although it's actually covered by those dark clouds. "What a nice day to invade Ursia." I said to myself. "I'm only fixing some old computers and being sent here to the middle of the ocean, and die probably."

"We are sorry for that Lieutenant. We really need your help in this war." Said a voice behind me. "Oh, Captain. No need to apologize. I don't really leave anything if i die."

"But you will leave your country."

"So? It's gonna blow up with the world anyway. Let's just wait for the fireworks."

"You always saying like that. I don't really mind, but the Admiral won't be happy about that."

"Meh... his just an Admiral. Ain't someone i care."

"Well suit yourself." The Captain give me a pat on my shoulder, and live the deck. "Why would i care anyway. Besides, I'm-" *THOOM* something hits the deck, and exploded! "Holy shit!" I yelled, but can't hear anything. "Wha- what was that?" I'm still deaf, and reached inside the bridge. Somebody reached me and insisting me to sit on the floor. He's saying- screaming something but I can't hear. I can see his mouth trying to ask "are you ok?", and i said loudly "YEAH! I'm in my best shape!" I kept closing my ears for it was something sounds like broken radio in my ears, and it keeps on echoing multiple times. I tried to look around, and everybody is runing and stuff. One of the operator is yelling something and his desktop turns red with warning signs. And finally, my ears got its function again.

The operator was saying, "Captain, the operating system crashed. We can't send any backup request!" After hearing that, i ran in a flash and pushing that Cadet Operator, i'm guessing. "Step aside kid! Pro in the run." He steps his right foot out and i tried to troubleshoot that computer problem.

"Yo, Cadet, here's the thing. You need to go downstairs and find a green square. After you found it, release the green, blue, and gray cable, and plug it to a red box on the left. And quickly!" He ran at the time and i wait for the respond of that computer.

Finally, *TING*. A notification popped up saying the we're back on the run. In instance i tried to contact base, but seemed to be jammed. So I ran to old school where I hack through the system. And finally connected. But... there was this Ursian guy that looked like his shock like I do.

"We're inside the Ursian system!" Somebody said.

"Quickly! Get to the gun operating system! Make them shoot each other! The Captain said. One of the operator replied, "the task has finished Sir! We can return to the base now!" We immediately turn west, headed for the closest base. But it seems that the Ursian system has fixed up, and they got back up from battleships.

"The Ursian, they got back ups. We need to go-" *THOOM* something exploded again and it's the main battery. "Sir, we can't use any main battery now."

"Then use the torps!"

"Aye aye, Sir! Missiles tubes loaded. "Fire!" Said the Missile commander.

But, "Sir they already sent a missile earlier. And will give impact in 3, 2, 1..." *THOOM* the engine seemed to be stopped. And we can't use anymore weapons.

"Well, to you all comrades. I say we die fighting. Don't fear death. Because we live for it, we fight for it. I hope we meet again in the other life, as the person we are. Amen." Said the captain.

In that moment, the thing we hear is the exploding shells, and droning planes, firing their calibers to us. Finally, "Sir, enemy drone will drop their bomb to us."

"I hope we all have done our best in this life..." said the Captain as he smiled at me. And i remembered that he is the one that fought for me at the Navy tests. He stood up and said that although I'm the real shape of gluttony, I still have potential.

"Lieutenant... no, Fail... you'll always be the best son I know..." *THOOM*... something exploded and I find my self... dreaming?

I saw the Captain, the one who adopted me to military, when my parents were gone. Captain Ahmad Martadinata, the figure of father for me. He keeps on encouraging me since i lost my parents, due to a bomb incident that sent by Muricans.

I remembered how he raised me, like his own son. He said that he just lost a son, and he thought to himself that his passed away son was raised unproperly. And regrets that thing, so he don't want to repeat that to me, his next son. As i dream, i heard the voice of waves from sea, the smell of salty water, my back felt like lying down on something soft like sand maybe, and...

"Wh- who's that, Ikazuchi?" A voice of a girl?!

"I don't know Inazuma. Hibiki do you know?" Said another girl.

"Ne znayu. But from the ensign he is wearing, looked like a First Lieutenant from Indonesia." Another girl?!

"R-right now, need to report to Nagato. If not, we're gonna get mad at! Akatsuki class, return to base!" Akatauki class? Are they warships fanatic somehow?

I opened my eyes, and looking at a little girl, kneeled and poking my cheeks. The girl was wearing a black cap with an anchor sign. She got a pale skin with a little curious expression, with a long silver hair, wearing a sailor suit and a black skirt.

"Hibiki! Don't get to clow- close!" Said the girl behind her. She looked like the poking one, but having black hair.

Behind the black haired girl, are two girls holding each other, with one of'em having dark brown hair, and the other one with lighter color hair.

"Mmm... who are you girls?" I asked.

"I am Hibiki, second fleet of the Akatsuki class." Said the poking girl, and still poking.

"It is rude of you for not introducing yourself." She said.

"I am Fail, First Lieutenant of the Indienesian Republic Navy."

"Indienesia? All I know is Indonesia."

"Hey, don't you think poking somebody is rude?"

"But don't you boys think that this kind of act is cute?"

"Well..." I can't say anything cuz I do like younger girls, but not sexually. I do like cute stuff. It keeps me alive.

"Hibiki!" Call the black haired girl. "Don't talk to stranger like him. Especially an unknown man that could do terrible things to you!" She said.

"Why would I do such thing?!" I yelled. They were surprised and cuddle each other while crying, scared. "S-sorry for yelling... don't cry, I can't sleep tonight for this."

"B-b-but don't hurt us okay?" Said the black haired.

"Please go gentle with us..." said the light brown hair. I felt something dripping from my nose, it's blood! I quickly turn around before they realized I got pumped up for looking at them.

After calming down, i take off my multiple jackets, because I'm under bright sun shine at the beach. My jackets were wet and got torn to parts.

I was guessing I survived from the ambush and got strained in some island at Jepun, cuz those girls are saying Jepunese language.

"So you girls are daugther of an Admiral or something?" I asked.

"Mm... no. Actually we are working for the Admiral." Said Hibiki.

"Huh? Well, that's cute. So Jepunese people really liked playing with kids huh?"

"Hey that's rude of you! We ARE working for the Admiral, as fleetgirls. And what is Jepunesse? We're from Japan!"

"What?" I was totally suprised by the black haired girl's words.

"Japan? Well i don't care. But do this "Japan" people get armies from your age? If does... than your gonna bring me to you superior officer?"

"We do. Every new contact with another person, without confirmation first, has to be reported." Said light brown hair.

In that moment all I could do is run. Cuz i don't wanna have a tortured short life! They could just take me to their superior officer without any knowing that they just captured an enemy Navy on their coast.

"W-wait! Don't go without us!" Said the dark brown hair, but I don't care! I kept on running like I always from my superior officers when I was still an Officer Cadet. I ran through the forest by the beach. I keep on running 'till I reached some kind of ship docks. But there is no ships there or anyting like it.

"Don't they have about 82 rebuild Destroyers of Fubuki-class?" I asked to myself. I went up looking for any transportation to get away from authority before those kids contact their superior officer.

I remembered that it is 2028 and they must have a mini transmitter or something, so I've got to be quick. However, before I even see a speedboat, I've heard a large explosion that I also felt to the skin. I looked toward the sea, and saw a girl, with this weird metal backpack and one gun battery on her hand, something that looked like torps on her feet, also she is floating.

"Who is... what is that?!" I yelled trough, and the girl heard me, than saw me.

"Shit!" I ran again, this time a went to some kind of running field. There, I saw a lot of girls, and they all saw me.

"Is this somekind of foster house or what?" A girl heard me said that, and replied,

"No, this is a naval district. Here, is the base of many fleet girls." That was Hibiki.

"Why are you so fast?!"

"Because that you are taking the long way here, like my sisters. But my instincts are superior to them. For I am the Phoenix! Khorosho?!"

"Khorosho for you! Ain't for me!" As I stepped away once again, Hibiki said,

"It is pointless to run. I have contacted my friends and tell them to capture you..."

As she paused, her eyes telling me to look around and realize that a lot of girl are running towards me,

"...as I told them you have given us Akatsuki class a sexual harassment. Khorosho?!" As she finished saying that part, all I could do was sit down and waiting for boobs hit my face.


	2. 1948!

After enjoying F-cup, C-cup, D-cup, and any other cups, I was brought to a building with brick walls and green tiles. There, I was inside an office room or something, with the Akatsuki-class, a girl with black hair and wearing glasses while sitting in front of a telegram device, a girl with an antenna on her head, and a girl that looks like the last one but with more friendly look.

"So..." I'm confused to say something, because they looked like I do. "Let's just get to the point..." said the antenna girl.

"...who are you, and where did you come from?"

"I am Fail, First Lieutenant from the Indienesian Navy."

"How did you ended up here?"

"I'm, uhh... not sure about that. Wait, don't you want to interrogate me?"

"Yes, I am interrogating you."

"But... uh... oh! Right... you Jepunese peoples are somewhat creative, and this is some kind of psychological game, that makes me feel comfortable, so I would trust you, and tell you about my country's top secret stuffs."

"Why would we do such thing?"

"Of course you are! Girl, we are in 2028, in the middle of war! It is obvious that-"

"2028?"

"Yea. What?"

"This is 1948. What are you talking about?"

"19-.. no, you're kidding me." The other girls are looking at me with their confused eyes.

"So you're talking for real? 1948?" Well, I'm more confused than they are.

In that confusing moment, the door opens, and there was a man walking in. The girls were giving a salute. I saw the man were wearing a white jacket, a black cap, and using an ensign on his shoulder, that looked like an Admiral's ensign.

"Admiral, welcome back." Said the antenna girl.

"I'm home Nagato, girls. And who is this young man?" He asked.

"Umm.. Fail, First Lieutenant of the Indienesian Navy."

"Indienesia? Where could it be?"

"South East Arsia... there is no such thing like that around here, right?"

"Indeed. Do you have any idea where are you?"

"Jepunnn-... nope. I have no idea where am I." After hearing that, the Admiral set quite for a while, and asked.

"In that case, would you like to stay here, while we check your identity?" He smiled and the others in that room were surprised.

"In the matter of fact..." I replied, "... i can't see if i had any choice in the first place." I smiled back and he looked towards Hibiki.

"Hibiki, can you take Lieutenant to a tour? It looks like you already looking for it." Hibiki was already standing on my left, and trying to poke my cheeks again.

Before that, "stop. Don't poke me. Let's just do it professionally. Khorosho?"

"Hmph... khorosho..." she stepped to the door and opens it.

"Poydem. I'll show you some important stuff in this Naval District." I followed her out and closed the door. We came out of the building and she stopped.

"Why is it? You forgot something?"

"Net, but you seem so. Follow me." She led me to a small building with wooden walls. "Come in."

"Ok." We stepped inside and found racks of clothes. "Is this the public bathroom or something like it?"

"Da. Through that curtain, are naked girls taking a bath."

"Why do I need, such info?"

"For you don't have to encounter a fan service."

"Well, Fair enough. How about my 'forgotten' items?"

"On that rack, take it." She pointed on a rack aside me. I took the stuff inside there, and found my jackets, already neatly stitched and already been washed. "Thanks, you washed it too?"

"No, not me. But I've been told to not to tell you about her."

"In that case, tell her that I thank her really much." She nodded, and came out again. I followed her and be led to the docks where I found earlier.

"Is there any ships here?"

"You are talking to one of them."

"You're a loli, not a ship."

"Then let me show you. Wait here." She said. I waited and looked towards the view of the sea. It was beautiful, with the sun's reflection, and the blue horizon, as I looked trough.

When I was admiring the blue beauty, something familiar from earlier event showed up. A girl with metal backpack swift through the water, and waved at me. She came closer, and it was Hibiki.

"That's one heavy looking backpack over there." I said.

"It is, and I bet the Admiral are hoping for you to wear one of these."

"But I'm not one of you, you're uh..."

"Warships, we are the fleet girls, we raised weapons as we had the soul of warships inside us."

"Earlier, was it you who fire up some shells?"

"No. I was busy chasing you. Maybe it was Fubuki-san or somebody else."

"How about those girls over there?" I look up to the hill and saw two girls holding a bow and an arrow. One of them shot an arrow and it turned to be a squad of planes. It drones above us and the pilot inside it gives me a salute. "Well, that is cute."

"Is there anything else you would like to say beside cute?"

"I don't know. I'm being around here to be the stranger that says this is 6th of March 2028. Do I need to say anything else?" She smiled at me, and asked.

"Would you like to eat something?"

"Sure." She once again led me, this time, to a small building with a sign "Mamiya's Cafe."

"This looks interesting." As I said that, I've sniffed the smell of curry, and any other good stuff hidden behind that door. Hibiki was already gone, and I realized that she was inside. So I went inside too, and almost crash a nice looking lady that was bringing a pile of ice cream sundae.

"Whoa! Sorry." I said.

"Oh, it's... fine..." she looked like a lot more surprised to see me, beside almost drop her sundae.

"Are you the new Admiral?" She asked.

"No, no. I'm just lost in this island, and beeing ditched by a loli." As i reply, i looked toward Hibiki, while she scooped up some sundae. Aside her, the last girl that was shooting a squad of planes, and she's eating a lot of rice and curry. Hibiki saw me and waved, giving code for me to join the feast with them.

I sigh and sat in across table of Hibiki and the girl. Hibiki stood on the chair, while reaching me with a spoon of ice cream.

"Say aaa..." she said. I ate that ice cream and looked at the plane girl. She is munching a lot of curry. She is so happy, she could even bare to realize my presence. "Hibiki, I've just noticed something important."

"What is it? Nyomp." That eating face, so cute. "Is there any boys here beside me or the Admiral?"

"No. That's why the other fleet girls are surprised at you, nyomp... but i thought that no need to afraid of you, nyomp... because you are not an enemy, nyomp..."

"That actually made me surprised as well. At the place where i came from, we should be hostile to each other. Before I got here, we were going to invade-" I stopped there because having a flash of what happened last night.

I saw myself stood there, stargazing like an idiot on that rain. I also saw Captain Ahmad as he spoke to me last night. In my vision, I was guessing that I was the KRI Clurit's main battery, the AK-630.

As the Captain left me, the chaos started. A shell landed in front of my vision. It was an HE. No wonder I was deaf that moment. I saw myself entered the bridge, and when my vision turned around, I saw the AK was firing shells towards the dark sea.

I can't see anything beside the AK and shells. I saw a missile crashed right on top of the AK, and it stopped firing. Maybe it was the time where we were going to explode, and when the Ursian drone drops bomb above us, I flashed back to reality. In seconds, my head felt dizzy, and hard to keep my head up. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, Hibiki. Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"It's okay. It's just that you looked like your mind were taken somewhere. You stopped when you were saying about you were invading something."

"Oh, right..." I explained everything to Hibiki, she looked like she's surprised. I also tell her the story about my past when the war started. Suddenly,

"So you are saying you came from a different timeline than we are?" The girl on Hibiki's side startled me. "Woa! Y-yea. That's pretty much the summary."

"From your story, I could know that you died before, and ended up here."

"Yes, and it felt weird for me. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh sorry, I was carried away. My name is Akagi, part of the 1st Carrier Division. Nice to meet you Lieutenant Fail, or it should be..."

"Should be... what?"

"No. Nothing serious." I'm a bit weird for what she said. After that, the door opened, and the antenna girl, or from what I've heard, Nagato, came in and walked toward us.

"Lieutenant Fail, the Admiral is summoning you." She said. "What am i? A magical demon, somehow?"

"Just come with me, and my 16 inch cannon won't be loaded." I answered with a pale face, "ok."


	3. Her Soul Inside Me

We were back at the office room and the Admiral were holding tons of papers in his hand, and there is a lot of archive on his desk. "Hello, Lieutenant Fail. Would you like to take a sit?" He said while pointing a chair in front of his desk. "Thank you. I'll accept that chance."

"I'm sorry to ruin your date..."

"I'm not a pedophile."

"Yes, it was just a joke. Hahaha... let's get to the point. You my friend, don't have any career records or even achievement that mentioned your name. We have done our research of your homeland, Indienesia, and no such thing popped out in any places in this world, including South East Arsia."

"Oh. Sigh... so when is my execution?"

"Don't think too far my friend. I am not going to execute you or dump you in nowhere. In the matter of fact, me and my fleet girls are giving you a choice."

"What kind of deal?"

"Well technically, you are not only officially stranger here, but in the out world to. You my friend are a man with no ID. So, the deal we offer to you is, would you like to stay here? Not for free of course."

"Stay here? What's the cost? As what?"

"The cost is quite cheap. Be one of my fleet. As the ship that had her soul inside you."

"I'm not a ship! I'm a full grown human. And what do you meant by 'her soul inside'?" He gave me a bit scary smile.

"Nagato, can you explain this to him." Nagato stepped forward as she gave me a paper that looked like some registration field. "Fill this and you are good to start a new day here."

"Nagato, in this part, there is this 'ship class' and 'ship name' field. What does it mean?"

"It means, what is the class of the ship inside you. It will make us easier to find your equipment."

"But, I'm not like you fleet girls. I'm just human."

"If that so..." The Admiral cut. "...you can't be one of my fleet."

"So, what should I do? I'm just a time traveler here."

"I can't let you live here if you're just human. But if you can find out the ship inside you in a month, and tested it on a mission, I'll give you an ok."

"For real?"

"Yes. For finding that ship, good luck Lieutenant-... I mean, Cadet."

At night...

"The Admiral said that for now, you can live here for the while." Hibiki said while we were standing in front of a dorm with a sign "6th Destroyer Division".

"That's nice of him. Does this division is where you and your sisters are?"

"Yes... wait. Where did you heard about that?"

"You're Akatsuki-class. It's totally the only conclusion I got." We stepped in to the building, and the others are inside. Hibiki opened the door and there are her sisters.

"Hibiki! Where did you go?! You are... late... w-wh-why is he here?" It's the black haired girl.

"It is the Admiral's order. So, calm down." Hibiki answered. "What is that Admiral thinking?! I can't be a lady if a man is looking at my body every second!"

"Don't be so confident... uh... Akatsuki! I ain't gonna prey on a loli like you!" I yelled.

"Don't yell my name like yha-..that! It's embarrasing!"

"You're the one started yelling!"

"You two are close already, isn't it nano-desu ka, Ikazuchi-chan?" Said a girl behind Akatsuki. "Sure is Inazuma. Hey, Onii-chan, please take care of us ok!"

"I'm not going to raise you four! Loli please, this is a military base, no such thing as that!" I said. "So, you don't want to be called 'Onii-chan~', like that." Ikazuchi said with an extremely cute note. "Well..."

"He is a pedophile, so he couldn't resist that kind of act." Hibiki cut. "Shut up!"

As the moon grew higher, I finally get a chance to take a bath. There was only one public bathroom, so I checked through, and find myself alone. I took a shower, and then take a dip to the hot water. I was alone, for everybody was asleep. Then, I don't know why, but I think I was accidentally fell asleep in the hot water.

In that sleep, I dreamt that I was sailing, alone at the deck of the KRI Clurit. I looked through the horizon, and there was this beautiful landscape of the sea. The sun was out, and reflected it's light on the water. By the time I was admiring the landscape, someone gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Captain... Dad..."

"Do you like this ship my son?" I giggled a bit and answered. "Yea, I helped fixing and teaching some Cadets to use the computer stuffs on her, I guess I fell in love with her."

"Is that so? Than would you like to be like them?" As he said that, Hibiki appeared on the KRI Clurit's right, on the deck of the old Hibiki, or you could call Verniy. On KRI Clurit's left, there was Akatsuki, Hibiki's big sis'. She was riding on top of the first ship of the Akatsuki-class.

On their side, there was Ikazuchi, and probably the fluffy Inazuma in the ship of another Akatsuki-class. After that, I realized that there were ships from all shape and sizes, appeared. Starting from Destroyers, Carriers, Cruisers, Battleships, and any other types. On that moment of joy and admire, i was suprised by the Captain said next.

"KRI Clurit maybe didn't came from our dimension, but would you accept her soul in to you?"

"Well, I would absolutely take the chance to have the soul of KRI Clurit, but what do you mean by didn't came from our place?"

"In this Naval District, you will find the truth about Clurit, and how did my passed away son died..." after saying that, I flashed back to the bathroom. And there was Hibiki, poking my cheeks.

"You really liked my cheeks, don't you?"

"It is just simply, khorosho."

"I don't get it." She was naked and sitting on my lap. "What time is it?"

"0500 hours."

"The other girls woke up yet?

"Only a few, and Sendai-san didn't sleep again last night."

"Sendai? Who's that? Well I don't care. Hibiki, I want to ask something."

"What is it?" She backs up and sat in front of me with full curiosity. "Do you fleet girls, ever had a dream about the soul inside you? When it was the first time gotten in you, or when you're alone, or a dream at night?"

"Maybe you can ask that question to Akagi-san. I've heard that she always dreamt that thing every night."

"Thanks. I'll be going then. It was helpful." I leave her be in the bathroom, and I'm trying to leave before anybody enters it. I left with no clue of Akagi. I realized how idiot I am not to ask Hibiki first. But it was too late if I go back to the bathroom, especially if it's fully loaded now. Therefore, I went to the docks.

I saw some girls on the water, bringing larger metal equipment than Hibiki's. I giggled and thought that they are maybe some battleships and cruisers. One of them saw me and came closer. "Hey you! You're a new face here!" She's wearing a miko outfit, with yellow antenna on her head, and wearing a dark brown skirt. "Oh, me? I'm Fail, First Lieu-.. I mean, Officer Cadet."

"You look like you're in fire. But remember, I'm the best when it comes to burning spirit, dess! I am Kongou, the most energic fast battleship in the fleet, dess!"

So i was right?! I still don't get about the whole concept of this fleet girl stuffs.

"Oh, Kongou, do you know anything about Akagi?"

"She might be in the dojo or maybe in Mamiya's Café, dess."

"Thanks. It means a lot."

"No problem dess! Bye bye!" She swift again, joining the group of miko outfitted battleships.

"If that so, than where is that dojo she's talking about?" A minute later, I saw Inazuma, walking while looking at the sea.

"Yo, Inazuma!" I called her while running toward her. "Oh, Fail-oniichan. Domo nano-desu."

"Inazuma, I want to ask you something. Where is the dojo that Akagi use to be?"

"Oh, if that is the case, follow me nano-desu." We walked through buildings, towards a nice and shady place. After 10 minutes of walking, we finally reached the dojo. We knocked and slide opens the door. There, we found a girl sitting on a samurai looking position.

She's wearing clothes like Akagi, but wearing a blue skirt and her hair style is side pony tail. "Is there anything I can help?" She said.

"Oh. Sorry to bother your meditation. Do you know where can we find Akagi?" I asked.

"Akagi were practicing a few minutes ago. After that she usually resumes her practice at the cliff."

"Oh thanks... uh..."

"Kaga."

"Oh yea, thanks Kaga. It means a lot."

"How about you, who are you?"

"I'm Officer Cadet Fail, reporting on duty ma'am." I said with a salute. "So you're the male fleet? Good luck to find your ship. Although it is too obvious that the ship inside you..."

"What?"

"Sorry, Akagi said don't tell you before you noticed about it yourself."

"Yea... thanks though. Catch you later." Me and Inazuma left her in meditation.

"So you are going to go to the cliff, nano-desu ka?"

"I guess. Thanks for your time to escort me to the dojo. It means a lot." She giggled a bit and said, "maybe Akatsuki-chan is going to be surprised of how polite you are, nano-desu."

"Maybe. But at the place where I came from, I always get extra paper work for being a scumbag." She giggled again, and parted ways with a smile and a wave. I gave a reply by showing a peace sign.

"Let's go to the cliff I guess." I thought to myself. At the cliff I saw nobody there. I was guessing Akagi already left when I arrived. I decided to sit and face the beautiful sea. And suddenly, "hello. May I join you?" A girl with a sailor suit came and talk to me. "Oh, with pleasure."

"I'm Fubuki. What's your name?" She said that while sitting by my side. "I'm Officer Cadet Fail. Nice to meet you, Fubuki."

"Isn't it beautiful? The way the sun sparkles on the sea surface and the sound of splashing wave..."

"You really liked the sea don't you?"

"Yes, for I am a fleet girl, I always wanted to be at the sea. But there is enemy at the horizon, so I can't always have the chance to be there."

"Enemy? Who?"

"The Abyssal naval army, they come out of nowhere after the World War 2, and now taking over some part of the sea."

"Hold on, so the peoples here are having a war? I thought WW2 is over."

"Well after the WW2, the abyssal ships appeared, and attacked a lot of harbor. Only a few fleet girls survived. The soul from died fleet girls reincarnated into another fleet girls, and their memories would still on their soul, so until now, the history of every single fleet girls are held by the next fleet girls."

"Wait, so you're saying that you fought at WW2? So there is no such thing as large ships, or anything like it?"

"Yes, is it different from where you came from?"

"It is. So, what is the dream that I saw last night?"

"Dream, what kind of?" I told her about the dream I had at the bathroom. She was amazed and also confused by what I said. Probably it's because there is no real ship like from the place I came. "That must be confusing you, right?" She asked. I nodded and sigh hardly. "It's time for lunch now, do you want to join me?"

"Yea, sure. Thanks for listening to my story. It means a lot for me, and maybe for the soul of the ship inside me."

"It's okay. Let's go then."


	4. Cried That Moment

Back at the cafeteria...

"Fubuki-san, welcome, and..." the lady that I almost crash into last time greets us.

"Oh, Mamiya-san. He is the Officer Cadet, Fail." Fubuki said. "Well then, welcome Cadet Fail. My name is Mamiya, food supply ship. Would you like to eat something?"

"Thanks. Maybe i would eat something that could make my brain refresh itself."

"Right away~." She went to somekind of kitchen. Just about I was going to sit by Fubuki's side, right on the corner of my eyes, I saw Akagi, eating 3 pile of sundae. "Akagi!" I called.

She was a bit surprised, as well as Fubuki, with sparkling eyes. "Akagi-senpai! Good afternoon!" Fubuki said. I guess she's in love with Akagi.

We then sat across table from Akagi. "Oh, Fail, I heard it from Kaga-san, that you were looking for me. Is there something I can help you?"

"Actually, this is just a question. Do you ever have a dream about you're being a real warship?" I asked that, and she looked like she's surprised. "Oh, it is amazing for you to know about it. Well..." she stopped munching.

"...I had that kind of dream almost every night. I dream that I was something huge, carrying aircrafts, maybe that's what you meant by warship. Every time I dream about it, it always haunted me, even until now. There was I, as a warship, almost taken by enemy. And-"

"The only solution was scuttling you when enemy thinks you're in their hands."

"Yes... that is pretty much like it."

"But Fubuki said that there were never been huge or monster-like ships. There was only fleet girls, fought in the middle of World War 2. But how can you have your dream, just like I do. But my dream was something like amazingly beautiful. I know it's different, but how come there are real ships in your dream?" She smiled a little, but I know that smile hid a dark side of Akagi.

"Akagi, I'm really sorry to asked that question. And also I really thank you for answering it. It means a lot to me." I was saying while preparing to leave.

But, "Fail, don't you want to eat something fresh first?" Mamiya came with a plate of salad and a cup of coffee. At the moment, my stomach was grumbling. I've only ate a spoon of ice cream yesterday. My body moved by them self and sat back, this time with a salad in front of me.

"Je-Jepunesse people said something before they eat right? I-iii... itadakimasu!"

"You sure got apatite." Fubuki said with a laugh. And within seconds I already finished a plate. "More please!"

"Right away~." I ended up eating 5 plate of salad. But zero coffee. "You seemed like you're trying to ignore the coffee." Akagi glanced to the cup. "But Hibiki-san is always drinking coffee, although she's still in a young age." She continued.

"It's not about the age, it's about taste. I would prefer sweets than bitter foods." Mamiya heard me said that, and she looked like she's sad about it.

"I'm sorry Fail, I didn't mean to serve something you hate. L-let me throw that away." She came again, and this time was going to take the coffee away. But it gave me a strange feeling of guilt to look at her sad and regretting face. By the time she held the cup's handle, I took her hand and surprised the three girls. "F-Fail, what are you doing?" Mamiya asked with a face like an engine about to explode.

"I-I'll drink it. You already made that coffee after heard that I need something fresh..." I explained while blushing. "...so I'll drink it. It's not like I could get a coffee from a beautiful women every day." I said while looking at my past that I actually never spoken to a single girl beside my mom.

"Fail... don't push yourself, I will just throw it away, I'm already happy that you thank me." That blush, just made me more attracted to her.

"It's okay..." I took that cup. "...if i don't drink it, you, this coffee, and myself won't be happy. So..." I opened my mouth with an earthquake on it. It was shaking hard.

"Fail..." Mamiya called, but I don't care. I will drink it and be a man, I thought so. I've drank a slurp and felt hell inside my mouth. That bitter taste, I just couldn't take it.

"...Fail, I have sugar if you want." Mamiya continued. "Why didn't you said that earlier?!" I've cried at the moment. "Sorry, and... thank you."

"Yea, I could take your apology. But what with the thanks? Shouldn't be me who suppose to thank you?"

"Well, about what you said... I mean, nothing, really nothing! I'll get the sugar!" She yelled and ran to the kitchen.

"Well done..." Akagi said. "...you've made Mamiya-san blushed like a little girl."

"Shut up... even if I could do that, I still couldn't get the idea about the ship inside me."

"If that's the case, good luck... if you need it."

"I thought so. All I could think on this time is that I am the reincarnation of KRI Clurit."

"Oh, so you've realized that. So what makes you confused now?"

"How to get it out of me. You girls are shooting, sending aircrafts, and deploying torps by the power of the soul inside you right?"

"?... maybe you did come from nowhere."

"What do you mean?"

"After you finish your coffee, come with me to the warehouse. I'll show you something interesting."

"Huh?" Right after I drank up the coffee, we immediately went to the warehouse.

"What do you want to show me?" I asked, as Akagi took something, that looks like human, but a lot more smaller, and fit in hand like a Smartphone. It was giving me a salute, and I remembered that it was the thing that saluted me on the plane Akagi sent.

"So this is the thing in your plane. Is this a cute robot somehow?"

"Umm... no. This is a fairy, they're doing stuffs inside our equipment, so we could order them to reload, or shoot an aircraft. They also helped fixing damages, or being a pilot inside an aircraft."

"So you're saying that the soul that I'm talking has no relation with me being a fleet?"

"It has, the soul inside you will recognize equipment that attached to you, and will refuse to pair with another ship's equipment if it's not suited with the specification of the soul. The soul also kept your fairies alive, your ship's soul also connecting them to your mind, as they will get everything you need. And if you sunk, they will follow your trail, and disappear, until the ship's soul reincarnated.

"Oh. Well that's a pathetic story. I could have those fairies to be the operators of the equipment I have. Umm... the Clurit had 35 numbers of maximum crews, but I don't need that much. But before getting in to that, how am I supposed to find my equipment."

"Well you must build one." Said a voice behind us.

Akagi stood straight while saluting, so i followed her and found the Admiral walking toward us. "What do you mean, building one? It will take more than a month to get the Clurit finished and redeployed."

"I won't ask you to build a ship you're talking. But I mean a miniature of it. Have you seen equipments of the Destroyer classes?"

"Yea. I've seen Hibiki's before."

"Don't you think that you could make one, operating like the real Clurit, but in the ratio of our warships?"

"I don't really have the talent of mechanism stuffs."

"Then have her on your side..." as he said, a girl with green hair appeard, also she wears a dark sailor suit. "He-hello. The Admiral told me that you would need me. My name is Yubari. I really love doing mechanical stuffs, if you say it that way."

"Hi. My name's Fail, currently Officer Cadet here."

"So, where would you like to start?"

"Oh, I..." I realized that Akagi and the Admiral left the room. "...let's start by learning the basic. And I mean really basic, because this is a whole lot new thing for me."

"I thought you were an engineer before."

"I was-, wait. I AM! But it was different from where I came from. It's not like i ever build or fix some warship in human size." She laughed and took me to a tour of the warehouse, where she showed me a LOT of toolkit, and introduced me to Tone, some kind of practice assistance or something.

The light of the sun was dying, and Yubari said she wants to take a bath. So we parted ways at the outside of the warehouse. I saw the cliff, and thought to look at the view of sunset up there.

I went there, and found the Admiral, admiring the sunset. "Good evening, Cadet." He said.

"Oh, umm... 'sup. Is it a man's instinct to be here, admiring beauty of the sunset?"

"Hahaha... it might be. It is a perfect time you came here. I was just about to summon you to my office."

"What's up? Anything useful for me? If not then we'll sit down in silence."

"This will be very useful for you. It's about education. Here, take this, and go and take a bath. I already told the girls about you're going to take a bath with them." He said while leaving me with a pat on my shoulder, and giving a paper that looks like a schedule.

It said, "Destroyers class", class started on 0900 hours, and ended at 1400 hours. We had one lunch break, and after class dismissed, training with Tone started. "Well, I think I'm going to resume official study that paused when I was 15." I thought to myself.

"The Admiral said, that I have permission to take a bath with the girls..." I was thinking that I could see all of the sexy bodies in this Naval District. Starting from the Akatsuki-class, Fubuki, Akagi, Kaga, Yubari, also Tone. And not gonna forget, Nagato. So I thought, "like I would believe that stupid Admiral saying."


	5. Flying Destroyer

At night, I came back to the dorm of the 6th DesDiv. I opened the girls room, and found they have taken a bath and ready to end it for the day.

"Fail-oniichan, where have you been? Did you met Akagi-san nano-desu ka?" Inazuma asked. "Yea, i've met her at Mamiya's Cafe. Thanks for earlier."

"It's okay nano-desu."

"Hey, Fail..." Akatsuki called. The Admiral said that you're going to class tomorrow. Good luck facing Ashigara-san."

"Ashigara? Who?"

"She's the teacher in Destroyers Class. You need to be a real man if you want to survive."

"Oh. By the way, is there any free room in this dorm?"

"Yes, there is one. Check the room down stairs, at the basement. We never used that room because..."

"Scary? Seriously, which kids in these days that believes in ghosts."

"W-we're not scared! And we're not kids, we are ladies!"

"Yea, thanks for the info. Catch you later." I left their room and searched for the room Akatsuki talking about. "Basement... ah!" I found the stairs heading for the it. After going down, I checked the room behind a wooden door. The room was dark, and after looking around, I've found a string to lit it up. I could see that the room is filthy as I look around. There was only one table and one chair.

"I guess this needs a cleanup." I said to myself. "Maybe I should build my own furniture if I want to make this room alive. I'll ask Yubari to help me build one." I took a broom at Akatsuki's room, and clean it up as I could that time. "Now then I've finished up some stuffs, I'll take a bath for refreshment."

I looked at the clock on the lobby's wall, and saw the short hand reached number one. I saw no one as I went to the bathroom. Inside, I got myself undressed, and take a dip on the hot water. "So you're the new guy here." Said a voice at the smaller square tub on my left.

"Woah! Um, hey. Sorry to barged in. I'll just get out and back to the dorm."

"No need for that. Admiral said that you would come." So that stupid Admiral was saying the truth. "You must be Fail right? I'm Zuikaku, 5th Carrier Division." She said.

"Nice to meet you."

"I heard that you came from the future, was it true?"

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure. Maybe I'm from another dimension." I giggled a bit, as I think that was stupid. "Oh, so you figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Oh, nothing. Just ask that dumbass Admiral. Oh yeah, what's your class?" She looked like she was changing the conversation's direction.

"Clurit-class was a fast attack ship."

"How many torps can you bring to battle field?"

"Well, she's not carrying torps, she deploy missiles, C-705 if I'm right."

"Wow, that's something. Does the C-705 shoots at a far range?"

"14 kilometers, it's quite further than the previous version of that missile."

"14?! And it's flying right? I guess the dimension you came from was a lot more advanced than here, eh?"

"Yea... about that, what do you mean by my 'dimension?'"

"Oh, umm... I actually can't tell you about it. And hey, you can talk freely with a girl that's taking a bath? Get out!"

So I put on my clothes, and think what a weird girl she is. I came back to my room, and put it a day.

At 0400 hours...

"So, Yubari, where do we start?" I asked. "Let's start with your ship design."

"Ok..." I've drawed the original design of Clurit. "What is this?!"

"This is the Clurit."

"This looks like a 5-years-olds drawing!"

"Sorry for that, I'm not much of an artist. But, I think I know how to make the 'human' version of the Clurit." So I told her about what I thought last night about the Clurit equipment design. I told her to use the first design of Clurit, which is only using 2 Denel Land GI-2 System.

She amazingly understood my language and translated it to her hands, while drawing an epic of me wearing the kit.

"Can I have this picture?!" I demanded. "Y-yeah, have it after we built it. But we got problem here..."

"What kind?"

"You know, when you're saying about automatic and computerized system, how do we get it?"

"That's a nice question there. Yubari, is there any scrap computers around here?"

"I don't know, but at North of the district there is a dumping place. We used to throw off some unreliable scraps."

"Thanks, and can you make the outer parts like armor and stuffs?"

"I'm born to be a true mechanic!"

So I left Yubari in the warehouse, while she got this creepy smile when about to start building my equipment.

I went to the school building, and entered the class a bit late, about 5 minutes or so.

As soon as I'm in, *HUNG*. A chalk flew through my left ear, almost tear it to parts. I was surprised and almost collapsed that moment.

"So you dare to be late for my class, Mr. Late..." a women that wears a purple outfit, wavy hair, black stocking, and smiled very scary, surprised me with her killer instinct, literally.

"I'm really sorry ma'am. I was at the ware-"

"Don't explain more than that. I will give you an excuse for now. Now then, sit there like a sweet little girl." She said while pointing a chair behind Hibiki.

I sat with a pale face, and Akatsuki called, "I told you last night, didn't I? She's Ashigara, she-"

"Akatsuki-chan~, can you be quite for a moment please? I will introduce myself to Cadet personally later." Ashigara said with another chalk in her hand. Akatsuki nodded in fear.

"Let's check your ability in education Cadet. Let's try with... if you're a fleet, what would you do if you're surrounded by enemy in the out sea alone? What will be your tactics?"

"Since I'm a fast attack ship, I would just destroy any enemy that blocks the path to flee, and send missiles for diversion, and if I'm lucky, I will destroy an enemy carrier."

"Isn't it just a messed up plan?"

"Better to be like that ma'am. Because if the enemy could surround us in the first place, the plan is already been recognized by the enemy. It is better, if I would say, because the enemy won't be able to predict the next movement I will take. And it will surprise the enemy, so their formation will be torn to pieces, to give myself a way out."

"That was a splendid explanation there. But, you've forgotten something, and that is contacting your friend about distress, so they will give you reinforcement."

"Yes ma'am, I will remember the next time I caught up in such scene."

"My, my... beside your lateness and your sense of style, you're really polite, aren't you?"

"Thank you ma'am. I appreciate your complement."

"Good, now let's move to the next one, Yuudachi, please explain..."

After school...

"Poi! That was amazing of you to made Ashigara speechless like that." Said a girl named Yuudachi.

"It's his power to make a women's heart melt like that. Yesterday, Mamiya-san even get blushed because of him." Fubuki barged in. All of the girls there were starring with disgust.

"Don't assume I'm a playboy! It was an accident with Mamiya, and I've only got complemented by Ashigara once."

"Oh, I remembered that Tone is going to wait for you at the practice area." Fubuki said. "Ok, thanks for the info." Immediately, I went to see Tone.

As I arrived, Tone was already waiting at the practice area. "Yo, Cadet. Are you ready for training?" She said. "Training? But I don't have any equipment yet."

"It's okay... let's use this..." she gave me an orange kit, "...this is a practice module for Destroyer class. I hope it fits you."

It turns out very well, I don't really care about style, but this equipment is more comfy than my chair at the dorm. "We'll only train your movement for now, since there's no proper gun for your class." She then pressed some buttons at some kind of panel, and some sticks popped up.

"Try to do it like this..." Tone wore her equipment, and moved in zigzag pattern, dodging sticks and return in the same pattern. "...now, it's your turn."

But before I even moved with the equipment, "How am I supposed to gain speed?" I asked

"Well, everybody got their own tricks." Tone sounded like she was teasing me.

"Okay..." I lean back and turned on the propeller down bellow, and I didn't move at all. "Are you going to stay put and let enemy to set you on fire?"

"...like I would do!" I yelled so hard, she even got startled. After the engine got its fullest speed, I lean a bit forward, and the power that was stuck on my back, released, and threw me forward, flying in mid air for about 5-6 meters, and I ended up splashed in the water.

"Wh-what was that?! Are you an aircraft or what?!" Tone hardly laughed at me. "Don't you friggin' know to gain speed frequently?" She was still laughing at the moment.

Almost everybody saw me, and all I could do was try again, and fail again..

After a few trials, I finally got the hang of it, at speed of 6 knots.

"Hey, how are you doing, Slowy?" Nagato said when I finished my first training. "Shut up! Wait until I finished my training here! I'll bash those... Abb-Abyssal ships in front of your eyes!"

"At 6 knots?"

"Shut up!"

Finally, I could found myself peace, and searched the dumping place.

At North, by the bamboo forest, I've found a few piles of scraps. There was much usable stuff for me. But at that moment, I'm focusing to find a computer, and voila...

"How could an highly advanced mother board could be in here?!" I've found a computer from the place I came before. If that was 1948, then how an advance computer could be there? Well, just got lucky I guess, to know that there were some guys from the future like me in the past. I thank their souls and brought all of the kit to my room at the 6th DesDiv.

"Now then, let's start the easy part." It took about 3 weeks for us to sync the system I've made with the equipment Yubari finished. At the first week, we managed to sync the movement system. At the second week, I've taught Yubari and the fairies about computer, and finally got the hang of moving zigzag, at 15 knots. At the third week, we got our combat system, which is two GI-2 Vektors, that shoots automatically, and finally, the fourth week.

Wearing my blue marine outfit, I stepped to the warehouse. There was no body, since it was 0200 hours.

I then stepped on a circle with a sign "Clurit" on it. It triggered systems that suppose to get my equipment, while I'm in waters. Before I touch water, I yelled through, "Kapal Pertama Kelas Clurit, KRI Clurit, Siap Berlayar!"

A ship's propeller attached itself onto my foots. I swift down a ramp and hit the water. After that, a metal backpack strapped to my back. There are 2 Vektor machine guns behind the shoulder part.

"Looks like I'm ready to set sail."

I got out from a tunnel, and deployed to sea. It was a beautiful night, as the full moon was starting to drawn. Stars lit up the skies with it's beautiful sparkle. I admired them while sailing freely. And when I got further to the sea, a girl's voice surprised me. "Hey, Future-Fast-Attack-Ship! You like the night?"

"Woah! Sendai... right? Seriously, just call me Fail."

"Isn't it great? I really love night battle. Don't you?"

"I don't really like this time of the day, especially if in the battlefield."

"Why is it, Future-Fast-Attack-Ship? Don't you like the stars?"

"Last time I died, it was a rainy night. It was when I and the whole crew of the KRI Clurit, on our way to scout the Ursians before our huge fleet invade them."

"You've died before?"

"Yea, but I don't know how, I've ended up here."

"Well, good luck for your first mission."

"First mission?"

"Didn't Tone told you? The Admiral is going to assign you to a mission. So good luck, Future-Fast-Attack-Ship!" Sendai said while swift away.

In the next day...

I was summoned by the Admiral. There was the 6th DesDiv, Nagato, Mutsu, the 1st and 5th CarDivs, and of course, that fookin' Admiral.

"Congratulation Cadet, you have got your very own equipment. Now your second objective to be my fleet, is you must complete a mission." The Admiral said while giving an archive, labeled "KRI Clurit_641".

Inside it, there are the papers that recorded my experience during the first three week I've been here. "'...the most advanced destroyer in the fleet...' you say? Not bad for the Clurit." I said.

"It is, and from what I've heard and what I've seen by my own eyes, you are already compatible with the test mission I'm about to assign to you." Admiral replied. "What mission?"

"You will be assigned to the Scouting Squad, with the 6th DesDiv, and giving all of the information you 5 had from that scout, to us in base. But the thing is..." the Admiral gave me a sorrow look. "...you will be parted ways with the rest of your squad, according to the plan I've made, with Nagato and Mutsu."

"Wait!..." Zuikaku yelled. "...what are you saying? He's only equipped with secondary, he won't stand a chance if he deal with a full squad of the Abyssal ships."

"Well, Zuikaku, it is part of his test. It is his choice to enter this test in the first place."

"But-" Zuikaku stopped, because I've tap her shoulder, and gave an assuring smile. "It's okay, Zui, I'll be safe for the rest of the mission. And when I came back..." I looked toward the Admiral. "...I'm gonna kick his damn ass." I released Zuikaku's shoulder, and step out the door.

Before the door closed, I need to leave a clis impression. "Admiral, I accept this mission and will be prepared tomorrow for mission's briefing." Door's shut.


	6. Project Traveler

"Now what?" I asked in an innocent face. "Well, i guess Kaga's instinct and curiousity has defeated me. She's right about that secret." He said.

"Ok, just get to the point."

"First Lieutenant Fail..." he called me as we first met. He also took an archive from his locker or something. "...read this." He said while giving that thing.

"What's... this..." I've read the archive's label, "Project Traveler," it says. "Seriously, what's this?"

"Well, you should read that if you want to know."

I've opened the archive, and there were 4 pages. On the first page, there is the document's label. On the second page, the definition of the project. It says that the project were created by a country named "Indonesia," the country everybody been talking about. It also says that the project is about multi-dimension traveling. Sending human to travel trough different stages of dimensions.

"I was on that project too. I was given birth in this dimension, but about 27 years ago, I was scouted by some peoples from another dimension. Saying that I am compatible with their project. I took the opportunity, for I was young and wanted to get the money they offer me." Admiral said while gazing out the window.

"So you're saying that... I'm from another dimension?" I remembered what Zuikaku said a few times ago.

"Well, i'm not sure about that. But you'll find out if you take this mission."

"What is it about this secret mission?"

"There is a cave island at 17 kilometers from the Fu base. A few people said from the Indonesian government, that there was a mini base of our project. That base, I believe, contains the archive of dimension traveler, or peoples that was teleported by the government, when they were just a baby, so that person will think that they were given birth at the dimension they moved to."

"Don't be so polite with me. Don't call us person, specimen." I said that as i read the third page, that describes the "person" that they teleported, as "specimen."

"It was the Americans that join the project who called it that way. Oh, I suggest you don't look at the... fourth page."

As he said that i already half way through on reading page 4. It was his, that Admiral's, data. "Kazuto Furukawa," it said.

"So, Lieutenant Furukawa, have you ever teleported before?"

"Yes, i was teleported from this dimension, as a Lieutenant at the Jepunesse Navy, in your dimension. I was ordered to look after one of the specimen from their dimension. The archive of the specimen is located at our mini base i was talking."

"So, the mini base had my archive too?"

"I'm not sure. You better get going if you want to know."

So I left the admiral be, and found that Akatsuki were waiting for me in front of the door.

"I heard it you know." She said.

"Oh. So?"

"Shouldn't you be pissed if somebody knows your secret?"

"If somebody knew my secret, then is it still a secret? So I don't really care if you know it."

"So you're taking it?"

"Yea. I need to know what situation that had me here with all of you." As I said, we stepped out from the building and headed out to the warehouse.

"Fail!" Yubari called me. "Oh Yubari, you already finished the paint work?"

"Let's just forget about that, I already finished that since morning. But check out what I've made." She said while leading us to an object with curtain coved it. I pull open the curtain, and saw the AK-630, in mini version.

"You've made it?!" I was very surprised by it. "How is it?"

"This is, this is..." I'm out of words in that moment of joy. "I thought that the materials were not enough." I said.

"Well, to tell the truth, we used scraps for the parts that were missing. You still like it?"

"I love it! Let's sync it with the rest of the equipment." We've spent the rest of the day on synching, and tested the AK. It was brilliant, although the HE didn't really fit, it's still great to have a primary weapon on your side right?

The next day...

"Kapal Pertama Kelas Clurit, KRI Clurit, siap berlayar!" I yelled as I stepped on the circle, and being thrown to swift on the water.

As I came out of the cave, everybody were already waiting for the Clurit to bring it's AK and Vektors.

"Well it's a relief to see you with primary battery when leaving you alone." Tenryu said while looking at my hand, that had HE shooting bracelet.

"Well, thanks to Yubari I guess. And also the fairies that made the shells for my AK." As I said, everybody gazed in my equipment's design.

"The '641' on your equipment, what's this number means?" Tenryu asked. "Oh, it's the identification of KRI Clurit."

"How about that red-stipes flag?"

"It's the Naval Jack that the Admiral gave me."

"Oh, it's cool. And a lot more easier to identify you." Tenryu swift again toward her squad, and my comrades from 6th DesDiv barged in.

"Fail-oniichan, you ready to fight them alone?" Ikazuchi asked. "Hell yeah I am. I'm gonna kick their as-.. behinds."

"Then let's go! Us Akatsukis are going to show you how elephant we are." Akatsuki said while leading the squad. "Maybe you meant elegant?"

"Th-that could be true."

We set sail at 1500 hours, right on schedule. Tenryu's team are left behind, for they are Cruisers, and us destroyers are leading the way. We're on the straight formation that represents a line. I was at the most behind position of the formation, for I had the radar that could look trough the horizon. If you asked about the satellite, it's already up high, by Yubari.

After a few hours, we were at the 80 kilometers from Fu. The rocks hid us so we could spy on them secretly.

"Isn't it that you need to explain about everything to us, do you?" Akatsuki asked in that horrific tense of moment.

"Explain about what?" Hibiki asked. Ikazuchi and Inazuma were looking at me curiously. "Well, to tell you the truth..." I explained to them about everything that happened at the Admiral's office.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, nano desu ka?" Inazuma asked. "It's because it WAS a secret. Now that everybody knew it, thanks to Akatsuki, i don't really need to cover it."

"So you're blaming me? We're worried about you, everybody is! And they must know about your secret!" Akatsuki yelled. I think her telegram was on, and somebody gave me a reply through my channel. I've heard it, and reported as it was Kaga.

"Is it true? The thing you've said?" She asked. "Then why didn't you tell us, you dumbass?!" Zuikaku, added.

"Because it was a secret‼ How many times do I have to tell you? Wouldn't be that secret turned out to be a local news if I told all of you?"

I said with tense, cuz those girls are just pissing me off.

"Well, you have a point there." Akagi cut. "But at least, let us help you." She said. "Thanks but, it's no worth if you girls barged in to my battle, sunk, and make me feel the guilt of it. So stay out, that will help me."

"We understood." Akagi answered and left the conversation.

"Akatsuki..." I called. "...it's time for you to join the big fleet." She had this worried eyes gazing at Fu base.

"It's okay. I'll be home for dinner. Curry isn't it? Like I would miss Mamiya's Love Curry." I giggled to myself.

"O-okay. Just be careful. The Admiral will lose a ship if you die there." She said while crossing her arms. "Akatsuki-class, follow me!" As she said that, the four of them still got this worried eyes to me. I waved an smile, giving an ensuring expression.

"Tell the rest not to get to close to the other side of the base." I said as Akatsuki nodded and left me alone.

I scan the area, and saw nothing but trouble. There was this fleet, composing of 3 Carriers, 8 Battleships, 10 Cruisers, and a dozen of Destroyers. "Well, better report first." I thought to myself. I told Akagi, as the flagship, and look for the cave island the Admiral been talking about. I saw a huge rock, next to the Destroyers Squad of the enemy.

"Well, there's a hole on it. So... guess I'll die."


	7. Night Stroll Pt1

"Here's the story...

We've met before, Fail, in another situation. You were given birth, and your... Mom died after it. Amy, is a doctor that gave surgery to your biological Mom. She tried her best untill the end. You actually have a twin sister. But kept away, for her's and your own sake."

"Cut the crap already! It's not mine or my sister's sake, it's the mission's sake!"

"I'm sorry Fail, but that is the only thing we can do."

"Yea, yea. So, how's my sister?"

"She was taken care by Amy, but then they dissapear. So did you. Our corporation searched for both of you. But Amy seemed to got friends inside our corporation, that gave freedom to both of you, Fail and-..."

"Sara. Yea, I know her name. Now, if I'm already free from your and your friends corp, how can I still teleport to another dimension?"

"I'm not the lab guy I guess, so I got no explanation for that."

"Something else you're hiding from me?"

"No Fail, I was never even hiding anything from you. It's just that it needs time for me to set words for explaining to you, but you already gotten further from my expetations."

"Ok..." I opened the door and left the room. Outside, there were already Kaga and Zuikaku.

"We've heard you two talking back there." Zuikaku said.

"So what? It's not like I can do anything to it."

I want to leave them there, but it seemed Kaga is on tension to know about me. They've dragged me to Mamiya's Cafe.

"I hope you don't mind for us to ask quetions." Kaga said. "Well, I do mind, but the thing is, that it's just not you or Zui who are interested. Nagato, Mutsu, do you seriously need to hide there."

At the door, there were Nagato and Mutsu.

"Looks like you have further instinct Fail." Mutsu said while sitting on the chair by my side, and holding both of my shoulders. Nagato was sitting in front of Mutsu, on Kaga's side

Mutsu said, "it's ok if you have problem, just tell us, at least we're one of the grown ups too."

"Yea, thanks. But, my problem has been solved. I don't have to seek about my presence in this dimension..."

Suddenly, a speaker at the cafe called my name, told me to go to the Briefing Room. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go..."

"Wha-?!" They were all surprised.

"What do you mean?" Zuikaku asked.

"...I'm... going, what else?" I was really dumb that moment.

"Just because you already know your situation, you can do anything you want, huh?" Kaga was like, very dissapointed.

"If that's your will, we won't stop you. But please remember our memories." Nagato said, while standing and leaving, followed by the others. Mutsu just blinked at me.

"Live good without us. And... don't comeback." Zuikaku end it with a dialogue that strikes the heart.

"Wha, what do you mean? I'm just... what?" I was confused by their act. "Mamiya, do you get them?"

"Well..." Mamiya put the dish, "... maybe, they thought you were leaving us for good, and do something you want, freely... I guess."

"Oh... I think I'm not the only one that needs explanation. Haha..."

"Well, you can't blame them. Maybe they already think you're a good person, and they like you too."

"'Too?' Who else that liked me?"

"Ah-! You know... Akatsuki Class?"

"Ah... do they? Well, I think I'll explain later to those 'grown ups.' See ya!"

I left the cafe, and headed for the Briefing Room, Yubari was already waiting for me. She was drawing some sort of equipment, while laughing really creepy.

"Yubari, What you up too?"

"I'm upgrading Fubuki's torpedo tubes. You want to upgrade your's?"

"Nah.. But maybe I want to craft a new one."

"That machine guns of your's are already cool. And your gun is the most advanced around. How do you want it more?"

"It's not the guns. It's the tubes. And-.."

"Torpedoes?!" She sounded really happy. "Sorry, but it's not torps."

"Then what?"

"It's missiles."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Nagato stepped in followed by the 'grown-ups' as well.

"Wha- Fail? I, We thought-.. What are you doing here?" Zui said with a quite surprised face, followed by the others.

"Just because you know your situation, you can do anything you want, huh?" I tap on Kaga's shoulder. She then blow full red.

"Fail, why are you still here?" Zui asked while closing by. Bad timing for her.

"Live good without us. And... don't come back." I said that while staring at her with clisé eyes. She then also, burn in red.

"What's the meaning of this? Mutsu, give me the file for today's night patrol..." Nagato said. Mutsu gave the file, and how surprised Nagato was.

"Fail, please be professional, and I'll give you the mission's briefing." Nagato closed her face.

"If that's your will we won't stop you. But please remember our memories." I said, detonating Nagato's face.

Mutsu joined me bursted to laugh. I guess Mutsu and Admiral already set this things up. But well, back to mission.

"Ahem, Fail, today you are going to be partnered with Yubari, Fubuki, and Inazuma. Fubuki will take lead. Inazuma will give AA backup just incase. You will scout 4 km further from the squad. Yubari stay behind, and focus on patroling. That's all. Mission start in 45 minutes, but our Flag Ship seems to be late."

DAN... the door opened by a Blizzard. Fubuki came with exhausted expression.

"Miss Nagato, there is.. there is.. an in-.. hufh... intruder... hufh..."

"What? No wonder you're late. Where is the intruder now?"

"Admiral's Office, with Kongou and her sisters too."

Nagato ran outside headed for Admiral's Office. She ordered us to continue with the patrol.

2100 hours...

"Fubuki, who was that intruder?" I asked through radio.

"She is a cute girl with shy attitude, but a fast runner. Oh! She happen to ware the same out fit as your's."

"Eeeh? E?! Same outfit you mean, this blue navy uniform? How could it... oh.. shit!"

"What is it Fail? Is it an enemy?"

"No, I'm just, frustrated. Sorry."

"It's fine. Fail, is your radar catching something?"

"Nothing beside-... No wait, we have an aircraft-.. no, it's a RAID!"

Suddenly, shells were shot to Yubari and Inazuma. Enemy realize they were the main support in this patrol. We already called for distress, but I thought we won't last 10 minutes.

I detected more of the aircraft, also a fleet, composed by 1 Battleship, 4 Destroyers, 2 Cruisers, and a Carrier.

It'd be hard for us that moment to start fleeing in such awkward situation with the abbies.

"Inazuma, set us a smoke screen. Yubari, fire at the incoming Cruisers. Fail, you're with me!" Fubuki entered the Leader Mode.

"Aye!" I swifted toward Fubuki, where she hid herself inside smoke screen from Inazuma. Fubuki then told me too guide her, while I'm hid. I said no, but she said it's ok. She was just abour to deploy torps.

"3 Destroyers are close, they're heading here. Deploy one by one, with circular angle of fifty degree, starting from aiming your left."

"Ok. Here it goes!" Torps were deployed. Three explosions then came. We saw fire, as the smoke screen vanished.

"We did it Fail! Now, to the-..."

"Watch out!" I pushed Fubuki as 4 shells almost sunk her. But for the return, I caught 2 of them. They hit the armament, but I thought it also penetrated my body, for I threw blood from my mouth.

"Fail!"

That was the moment, I realize my time was already close...


	8. Night Stroll Pt2

"Fail!" Fubuki's voice gently heard, as the smell of smoke, gun powder, and blood surrounding me.

I didn't remember what just happen, but it seems that I'm going to flash to another vision again.

"Hm?" I'm inside a house, it appears to be my old house in that other dimension. There is photos of me and my mom and dad. Someone is sitting on the chair on my right. He's drinking a cup of coffee, while reading a local newspaper.

"What the hell?" He can't see me, maybe this is a flash back again, I thought.

"Dad!" Call a familiar voice. My voice it is. The little champ is running, bringing a kite he won from battle with others.

"Dad, look! I've won!" He say. "That's good son! Show it to mom!" Dad say while putting his coffee away.

But, an awkward moment came to me. The little champ is looking at me. We glance to each others eyes. He then say,

"Fail."

"You can see me kid?"

"Fail... Fail."

"Yea, I'm you. 'Sup!"

"Fail... Fail! Fail!" I'm surprised as the voice turns into Fubuki's.

I flash back to reality. Fubuki is holding me, as I'm sinking, and blood came out of my mouth.

So fragile, that my body could barely move.

"Fubuki... cough!"

"Stop saying! You already lose a lot of blood! Reinforcement already came, we can go home now." She say, while tears began to drown from her face.

"Are... you, ok? How's the others? Cough!" I'm still concern about the others too.

"Are you stupid?" Say a voice from behind me.

"Your the one that needs extra care there." Zui's closing by after catching a few bomber planes.

"Zui... thank God you're here. Haha... guess I'm still alive then. Thanks everyone." I try to get up, but it's impossible in such condition.

"Don't push your self. Let us help you. Especially me. You've saved me from that Battleship." Fubuki took my arm, and followed by Zui.

"It's not that I'm willing to help! Don't get it all wrong! It's just that I've said something like this at the base, and it turns out happened. Sorry." Zui say.

"Yea, thanks. But, excuse me. Can we go a little faster? I might die for losing blood."

"Oh, sure!"

"Thanks."

Altho I've said that...

"Enemy on East! Another raid is coming!" Somebody yell from distance.

"So, they really want to annihilate us at once huh?" I release their hands, and come towards Akatsuki, which is standing, pardon, floating at frontline.

"Yo, Akacchi. You, ok?"

"Your the one that needs care! And what's Akacchi?! Go home, we can do this by our selves."

"But I haven't reported to my cute supervisor in the 6th DesDiv."

"Quite! We're in battle here, don't distract us!"

Everybody's looking at us and laughs. I realize the tension that been made. They're all nervous. So, why don't I cheer'em up?

"By the way, get home already! It's an order!" Akatsuki say, while she swift forward.

"Yea, yea." I also swift away from her. But,

"Akatsuki look out!" Inazuma's voice echoed in mind, as an HE shell exploded in front of Akatsuki. She got threw, and land around 10 meters from where I float.

Everybody wants to help, but they to got swarm by the sudden fire of enemy. I'm the one closest to her. I can't shoot, but at least I can speed up.

"Akatsuki!" I yell, but my speed is not enough. Shimakaze's too far away. I then remember my first training with equipment.

"Flying Destroyer." Where I jump several meters in high velocity. I go full throttle, but lean backwards to resume collecting potential energy.

"Here we go!" I release my hold, and fly like a Fighter plane. I see a shell heading for Akatsuki, but she's immobilized. The only chance she have is me.

As I fly, the trajectory line is precise as the shell. We'll hit each other. But hey, I won't regret to save a loli's ass. She looks at me, with tears from her eyes. Our eyes then meet in a straight line. I can see she whisper something.

"No…" She whispers. I can only smile, and think of what would I do, if I didn't do this. To protect that little lady, and protect the bound of the sisters. This might look like a funny experience, but it's not like it if you're in my position.

"NO!" Akatsuki then yell, as I'm in front of her, flying, towards the shell. The time feels like it stops for me, to look at her crying face. I cry myself too, but I couldn't help smiling. I raise my hands, and a thumb up, as my right hand hits the HE shell, and the energy that throws me away.

*SPLASH* is the last thing I heard. What I know is that now, I'm in a dark space, falling slowly, can't breathe, and a blood screen covering my vision. I can barely feel my body. I loot to my right, and see the AK, as it probably feel the same as I.

I smile, and close my eyes, hoping for this is just a dream, filled with sorrow and happiness that I won't forget. As pressure grew harder to my body, my head hits the ground, and suddenly my body feels the soft sand. I sunk.

I raise my left hand, reaching the moonlight. But the blood screen covers it more, and more. All I can see now is a dark surrounding, with no lights at all. I once again close my eyes, and think of a beautiful dream.

Me, looking at the horizon, with everybody's behind me. Then, Captain Ahmad steps forward, lure his hand.

"Come with me, Fail. Everybody's waiting for you…" He say, while leading me to the crowd. I kind of know the peoples there. It's the Clurit's crews! Man, I miss them all. They surround me, smile at me. We hug each other while tears came out of ours eyes.

"But Fail…" The whole crowd says. "…this is not yet be your true place. Go back! Go back!"

"What? Why? Why are you rejecting me?!"

"Fail! Come back!"

"WHAT?! Cough! Huee…" I spit water and blood. "WHAT THE FU- Cough!" More blood.

"STOP TALKING YOU IDIOT‼! Stop making us more worrying you! You've done enough heroic shits for now!" Zui's voice reach my inner-conscious.

"Zui… Hue…."

"DON'T YOU FRIGGIN' KNOW HOW TO SHUT THE FUCK UP‼!"

"Ok…"

All of a sudden, I see black surrounding again, but with no essence of death. Fin.

Like HELL it's done :v


	9. Same Eyes as the Mirrors

**For those that haven't seen my update from Ch. 1 to 9, I have!**  
 **Please forgive me for bad grammars first time I upload the Chapters**  
 **Thanks for reades!**  
 **-faildentist**

Dark space, the place that I've been seeing for a while. All I can do is listening to the wave, out at sea. I feel something gently touches my cheeks. It's probably Hibiki. But the size of the thing, the hand, is bigger than her's.

Suddenly, it dissapear, and touches my chest, wiping all the way down, to the belly, and to the...

"WHOA! NO! NO! Hibiki no! Don-... wait what?" I see the graceful and kind battleship, Yamato. She's wiping my body, and almost hit "that" part.

"Oh, Yamato. Um... what are you doing?"

"I was just cleaning you up, since you haven't been awake since a week." She say while cleaning the wiper she holds.

"A week?! What happen to the others?"

"They are all ok. In fact that you should be the one that gets considered about."

"What? Ouch... my hand, my right hand! What happend?"

"Well, you take full damage of an HE shell with your battery, no doubt they broke too."

"Oh, right. Wait, Akatsuki! Is she alright?"

"I've told you so, everybody is ok. Look outside." She point towards the window.

Outside, I can see the girls having fun, playing at the beach. I see the Akatsuki sisters playing too. I giggled a bit, and realize, I will never regret my action, to save their smiles.

"You see, Akatsuki there, she just got recovered, physically, and mentally." Yamato show me that concern eyes.

"Why? What happend to her?"

"Of course, after seeing you, sunk right in front of her, with devastating damage all around your body, that is a sudden surprise to everybody. Good thing that Yuu evacuated you, and bring you to Zuikaku."

"I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to make you all concern. And thanks. But, how do I evacuate my self?"

"Eh? No, it's Yuu that saved you."

"Myself is my hero?"

"YUU, the U-511 evacuated YOU!"

"Oh!... A submarine saved my life? Where is she? I need to thank her later. Wait, why are we talking in English?"

"I got carried away I guess, but anyway, she's inside your blanket."

I suddenly realize, there is a bulge on my foot. I open the blanket, and see a Krauts loli, undressed.

"What? Yo, what are you doing there girl?!"

"Hoaaaam... oh, guten morgen.." She say while climbing to my chest.

"Woah girl! Stop right there! Yamato, plea... Yamato?" She already left the room without being noticed, and suddenly...

"Fail! I heard you've... got awake..." Zui came, in such unreliable condition for me to explain.

"Wait, no! It's not what you think it is! Yuu, get off me! Stop! Don't sleep on my chest! Zui, don't pull your bow with a bomber's arrow on it! No, please no! Halp, halp! HAAALLLP!"

A few hours later...

"Finaly you understand. Good thing that girl with, blonde hair and, strip outfit stopped you." As I say that, the girl with blonde hair and strip outfit reappears.

"Hey! How is it? Is it safe for you now?" She say.

"Oh, Iowa, I thought the Admiral called you to the home base." Zui reply.

"Nah... he didn't call me. He called Musashi instead. So, you must be Fail, right?" She lean her body to me, and honestly, it's too hard for a stupid virgin like me to hold my feelings.

"Oh, what's this? What's that thing under the blanket? Looks big!" She realize my good old friend's presence.

"Ah, no! No, no, no... it's nothing. By the way, I haven't seen you my self either." I finaly got the chance to diverse the conversation.

"I'm Iowa, America's top Battleship!"

"Well, you strip a lot."

"Meany!"

"I'm just saying. Oh, why don't you girls play with the others? I thought Yamato is going with them too."

"I was practicing with Shokaku-nee." Zui say.

"I'm going with them, but I just need to choose a swimsuit first." Iowa suddenly bring a lot of swimsuit out of nowhere.

"Yea... good luck with that, I'll be sleeping again now. So-.. whoa!" Iowa pulled me out of bed.

"What are you talking? You need to receive your reward as the hero in battle! Zuikaku, help me out!"

"Eh, why I gotta help too?"

After a lot of hey-and-ho-s, they finaly decided what swimsuit their going to wear. Iowa is in to the bikini, with she says it has America's pattern on it. Zuikaku decided to put on a one piece swim suit. We then join the fun, except for me of course. But I wonder, where's Yuu?

The answer is, at the beach, playing with the Destroyers. The view's not bad, to see a lot of girls in swimsuit, playing water, having a shoujo ai moment, barbeque, et cetera. Also, the good thing is, that there is no other man besides me. Heaven. I can't believe it's actualy a frontline base.

When we come, everybody's surprised, especially to see me. They all gather around me, and all I can do is holding my self, so I don't prey on any of them. But, the bitter part is that Akatsuki's really mad at me. She don't want to talk to me, or even see me in the eye. I can only sigh, and enjoy the view. I'll talk to her later though.

As I see the landscape, something cuts my eyes. A girl with pony tail, and wearing the same marine uniform as I do, standing at one point of the beach, gazing through horizon. Her eyes filled with confuse, concern, and a bit of fear, just like I do, when I first came here, to this dimension.

Instincts brought me running towards the girl. She realize me, and see me in the eyes. I stopped, and gaze her. She had a familiar eyes, that I use to see in the mirrors.

"S-Sara? Sara isn't it?" I walk to the girl, and she just keeps on looking at me, with no expression changed.

"Sara, I'm Fail, your twin brother. Do you know me?" She just walks, and pass through me. "I know you're scared. Just like I did when the first time. But it's ok, I'm not your enemy, especially if you're wearing an Indienesian Navy outfit."

She stops, and looks at me. She ask, "they say you came from the same place as I did. I don't get it. They say you are the Clurit, if that so then I must've been the Kujang huh?"

"What? What happend to Captain Murwadi? What happend to the Kujang and the crews?"

"How did you know Captain's name?! How did you know my ship's name?! I don't get it! Explain to me Fail, explain! If this isn't an enemy base, how come they speak in Jepunese?! You're just one of them! You're my enemy, and you won't get anything from me!"

"I won't be needing anything from you. But you'll need us, that's for sure. I too, had to be confused by the whole concept of this dimension traveling at first, but I survived, and now I'm fighting with them side by side. We're not your enemy. But right now, we can't call us friends either, for you're not accepting any further relationship with us." I leave her, before the others hear our argue. I then go to the dinning room, where Yamato already set us a feast.

"Thanks Yamato, this probably is a Yamato Hotel."

"I'm not a hotel!"

When I was just going to dig in, Sara came, and sit by my side. She suddenly fell tear from her eyes.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Please... please, please... explain to me what just happend."

"It's ok, you can cry for the moment. I'll explain to you whatever I know, bur let's hear your story first."


	10. Hmm Hmmm?

"So, the KRI Kujang was going to evacuate the Clurit's crew, but the Ursians attacked you, and now you're dumped here?" I asked.

"Iya. Jadi... eh, I mean, we were going on an evacuate mission with the convoy, but the enemy planes swarm us from every side. The last thing I've heard, was the sound of bombs and drones. As I realized, I was at a beach. When I woke up, a girl with sailor suit approach me. She speaks Jepunese language, and I immideately run. She thinks I'm an intruder and called back up from her friends. I was caught and brought to the room where their Admiral was, and with the Antenna girls too."

"Hm, I guess you are my twin. So, what do you want to ask?"

"How do we end up here? Shouldn't we die in that attacks?"

"Well, the theory beats me, but I know the conspiracy. First of all, you must've know Amy, don't you?"

"Yes, our mother, you already know?"

"The thing is Sara, she is not our biological mother. She is just adopting you, after our mom died."

"What? How can it be?"

"The story's like this..."

I explain to her about everything I've heard from the Admiral, and the vision I saw in the cave. She's really surprised, but seems that accepting the reality. I feel asured, that my sister now is safe, and not afraid anymore. "So, that's the story. Anymore question?"

"No I guess, and thank you. But, we are twin siblings right? That's the truth right?"

"Of course we are! You know, I'm really happy that I'm still alive, and can still meet you!"

"Yes, what happend to your hand? Is it because the Ursian?"

"Nope, but I think it's best to explain it with practice. Didn't the Admiral offer you a deal?"

"Well, he said that if I could find my ship, I can live here with the others."

"That's what he said to me too. Come on, let's eat and find your equipment!"

"Yes!"

I don't know if a 25 years old brother needs to concern his 25 years old sister. "Say, Sara, you have a, boy.. friend?" Not sure why, but it kind of bugging me. "Yes, I'm already engaged with-.."

*COUGH*. I burst out the food that I just ate.

"Well, that came out of nowhere. Mm... well, this is um... kinda, surprising. But, congratulations."

"What is it?"

"Well to think of my sister already kiss a guy, that's..."

"Wha-.. it's kinda embarassing, but we already slept one bed."

"What?! How dare him?!"

"We're engaged! And he's 26, and I'm 25! It's normal!"

"Oh yea. Sorry. It's just that, probably I would be over protective, if we meet eachother as a teen or younger."

"Well, people always say that I look younger than my age. They say I look like 23 or 21."

"I thought you were 15."

"How dare you!"

Well, she had around 165 or 164 of height, and around B or C cup. Her face looks like she never had facial issues. Very young indeed. "But I still look you as my little sister."

"But we're twins."

"In my vision, I saw you came out 5 minutes after me, so be it."

"Fair enough. But I warn you, not to prohibit me doing anything."

"Okay. But, no alchohol, and no coffee in the night."

"Stop being over protective!"

"But I'm your brother, and it's a man's job, to cover up a father's duty in a family."

"Well, that's right but... at least I got engaged faster than you."

"Shut up!"

Yamato finally came and end the fight. We then went to the factory, and meet Yubari. "Hohoho... you two are getting along~." She say while opening her helmet. "She's my twin sister, so shut up. We need your help Yubari..."

"Whoa whoa... stop your engines navy, I still need to work on your equipment here."

"What?! How is the Clurit?!"

"The engines took me a week to do it. Right now I'm fixing your Vektors. I'll finish up your AK later. But I'm curious with your missile tube."

"Oh, okay. Um, sorry and thank you. You've done a lot for me, and I haven't got the chance to pay it."

"It's okay! I love doing this! Say, how about you two go to Ashigara first, she's behind that curtain, probably raping Abdy, again."

"What? Who's that?"

"You'll see. Ciao~."

We go to the curtain Yubari told us. I'm concern about getting in. Who's Abdy? A guy? Why is Ashigara raping him or her? Sara looks at me and had the same question. "You ready bro?" She ask.

"Yea, you?"

I open the curtain, and see a young boy, being tied and his mouth wrapped. Ashigara is on top of him, licking his ears. "Ara, Fail and Sara, is there anything you need, that you disturb our happiness?" Ashigara looks at us in red fury.

"Ah.. it's just that um... Yubari told us to meet you. We need something important."

"Your equipment, right? Let's see... ok, I'll help both of you. Get Haguro, she'll help out too."

"Sure but, who's that?"

"Oh yes, you two haven't meet him before. He's Abdy, the guy from another dimension like both of you."

"WHAAAAT?!" Mine and Sara's voice, echoed through out the whole Island. As Abdy, the raped boy, is requesting my help.

After a bit of mayhem with Ashigara, we've managed to resque the boy, and bring him to the safest place, Nagato's Room. "And why, in particular, you three came in here?" She was about to take a nap before we got in. "Sorry, Nagato, but we need to question the boy about something." I said, before facing Abdy. "So, tell us from the very start, who are you, what are you, and who are we."

"Hold on..." Abdy took a glance outside the window, reasurring he was safe. "Ok, hi, I'm Abdy, as that crazy bitch said, I'm from another dimension. Let me guess, you are Fail, and here is Sara, you're twin."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Kazuto sent me your archives, and it's as thicc as shitt. It took me a week and more to read it and assume that you two are one of the speciment, from the Travelers Project. BUT. I repeat, BUT, it is not my company's project."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Lemme introduce myself once again. I'm Abdy, the founder and owner of the A.L.P.H.A. Company. Also, the Main Instructor of the Traveller project. You can ask me anything about OUR Travellers project, but we can't answer anything if you ask about Kazuto's, or any other Travelers project."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, we got two 'L's in the naming."

"No, I mean, yes that's huge. But, what's in it."

"Oh, ok. If the Travelers Project that sent you, only contribute to three dimensions, A.L.P.H.A.'s Travellers, have contribution to almost all dimension we've discovered, and more dimension that we will. Our theory is to save dimensions, before all of it collapse, and the cause is, probably the Travelers that sent you. And no doubt that they are human."

"So you clean up the mess they've made? You're saying you are God?"

"God? I'm a human in puberty, what are you thinking? If God decided that now is the End, there's nothing we can do about it. But, if we try to save dimensions, and succeeded, God blesses us to do that pure-hearted job. Bless us with success and money of course."

We sat in silence, listening to his explanation. Nagato was listening too, and caught up in the conversation. "So, what is your job, specifically? I know we've known you since almost a year, but I haven't heard of that before." She say.

"We keep the stability of energy between dimensions, also we open military schools and companies to make our moves easier."

"If your job is just like that, why did you came after listening about us?" I ask.

"You two transfered to another dimension without confirmation, means that there was a malfunction in the dimension's system. The cause was probably a tool or equipment that was used to send people through dimensions, but they failed to maintain the aspect of security, so the equipment opens the gap between dimensions, and send peoples as programmed. You two are the part of 657.567 cases of transfer without confirmiation, so no wondering that the dimension keepers need to explain your situation."

"So there is more peoples like us?"

"Yes, but your case seems different, so I'll talk to you later." He said while leaving the room. Before he left, I saw a green light behind his neck, under his shirt. I'm curious about it, but decided not to ask now, for it will add more confusian to myself.


	11. Let's Do it Bro!

At night, I went to the bathroom, and preparing for a solo repair. The damage from the last raid was really severe, Tone ordered me to take a dip on the repair tub. As I entered the room...

"Sup Fail, repair?" Abdy and the Admiral already there. All I did was turning back and closed the door, as Admiral called me and gave an order to take repair that night.

I took a heavy sigh, and finally took a dip. "Say Fail..." Abdy called.

"I was wondering," he made a serious expression, and I expect more explanation from him. "If you masturbate by thinking on your sister, are you 'self-fetishing' yourself?"

"What? Well I-.. Hell no! I ain't gonna masturbate on my own twin!"

"Hey, I'm just curious about it. So, self-fetishing?"

"Shut up!"

Adios my beautiful, calm solo repair. I can't believe they disturbed the night. "So, how was it with Mamiya?" Admiral then asked. "Oh, what? What are you talking?" I asked him. "I heard it from Mutsu, Mamiya's falling for you. So, how was it?"

"Shut up, we're not going to bring up that conversation to the table."

"Eee? But it's funn't if we're not talking about girls."

"What are we? High schoolers in a field trip?" I said as He laughed and leaned back on the wall. I then realized, they actualy fell asleep, and finally I could find peace. "Now this is Heav-..." my monologue cutted by 4 girls, lined up entered the repair tubs. They were all surprised, as they saw three mens inside too.

"A-are you the Clurit?" One of them asked. "Yes. Um.. You know, I'm really sorry, we'll just leave now, and I'll wake them up. So..."

"No wait, are you the fleet that flew and blocked a shell?" She asked while jumped towards me. She dropped her towel, and I felt blood dripped from my nose as her breast was fully exposed. Her friend behind took the towel and wrapped her in seconds. I too, wrapped myself with a towel and woke Abdy and Admiral. "Wait! Where are you going? You haven't answer my question!" The girl called.

"Nice too meet you, but let's continue in later chit chats."

At morning...

"Kazuto! Stop putting that stop sign card on me! I haven't take turn three times!" Abdy said out loud. "It is tactics my friend." Admiral just said that. While I, a bit confused, "why are we playing Uno in such moring? I thought you've got something to tell me."

"Chill... it's not like we can do anything to your situation. And overall, you need some rest too." Abdy said while putting a stop card on me.

"Sigh... okay. But say, Abdy, do you have a tool to fix my equipment?"

"Ahaha… how to put this. Um… Been there, done that."

"What? You already fix it? Why don't you put me on a mission?!" I asked to Admiral. "It's not like Abdy can fix up your hand in a jiffy either. You still need some rest. It's best for you to repair yourself." He replied. I sat there, and opened fire to the Admiral, with four cards to his collection. He sighed and the winner is obvious. "I win! Again~." Abdy won it again, and we then suddenly got all bored, with Abdy said his job starts at noon, Admiral said Nagato has finished his paper work, and I was still waiting for the instant repair bucket. "Oh, Fail. I got something interesting for you," Admiral said. "Beside Abdy fixed your equipment, he managed to build one for your sister."

"Really?! That's good news right? She can stay here now?"

"Of course. Teach her how to fly like you first did too, maybe it'll broke her hands too in the future." They bursted to laugh, and I sigh as lookinng toward my right arm, still with scars and dislocated bones. I stood up and told them that I was going to meet Sara. They said they got their own issues too, so we left the room together. The Admiral parted ways, me and Abdy then walked to the bay.

"What you up too now?" I asked him. "Well you know, the reason I came here."

"What?"

"Babysitting." He replied. I was confused, but then saw the 6th DesDiv, with U-511, and also Shimakaze. Now I know what he was saying. We then also parted ways, and I was going to the factory.

There, I saw the KRI Kujang, with Yubari. If you were enjoying this story, you might realize who is this Kujang. "Sara, is that you?! You look cool! And, is that a missile tube?" I asked as she was slightly embarrassed wearing the equipment. "I've just finished training with Yubari. Nothing cool about me. Thank you Yubari, now we can fight the enemy together, as we promised." she grew more red while looking at Yubari. "No problem! I like designing your equipment too. Although that Abdy finished Fail's Clurit..." Yubari looked rather pissed when mentioning Abdy.

"Wait Yubari," I cutted. "Where did you get this missile tubes?"

"Me and Abdy were designing a compatible tube, both for missiles and torpedoes. He invent the ammos, and I invent the tubes. Cool right?" She smiled while rubbing under her nose with a finger. "This is totally awsome, and usefull. Thanks to both of you!" I said.

"No prob! Just let me know if you want to build something!" She said while walking away, left me and Sara.

"Hey, bro," Sara called. "Can you help me out with something?"

"Sure, with what?"

"I've been here for a week, and the people in this base are very kind to me. I want to thank them, can you help me out?"

"Hmm... I think I haven't thank them either. We'll do it together! But what are we going to do for them?"

"I haven't got any idea either. Let's think together." She said.

The sun was almost down, and we haven't got any plans. "What are we going to do Bro?! We haven't got any idea!"

"I'm confused too you know! But don't panic. We'll think again after I finish taking a repair." I said as I went to the bathroom, and saw as it was empty. "Finally, I can have Heaven for the whi-" as I said that, I realized that Akagi entered the room. "Well, if it is Fail. May I join you?"

"Yea... sure." I blew up in red as she entered the tub on my side. "Sigh... I got hit by a torpedo again. I hope the Admiral won't get mad at me." She said. "Well, I don't think he got time for that." I replied. "Maybe you're right." She said with a soft smile. I then noticed I could take this chance to ask her about what she liked. "Say, Akagi, is there anything you like?"

"What I like? Let's see... a huge curry maybe? It is everybody's favorite food you know? I really like it either. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing in particular. Who's the best curry chef around here?"

"I really like Mamiya's style, but the last tournament said that the girls at Sixth Destroyer Division won it, Ashigara's taste also great. I like all I guess." She said with a smile and thoughts of good foods. "Well, thanks for the info. I'll be going now then."

"Yes, anytime you need Fail." She said while waving her hand. I then went to see Sara again. "Sara! I got a good plan here! Come on, let's go-.." as I said it, she already talked with Ashigara, about curry.

"Well, you'll need more than that if you want me to teach you." Ashigara said. "Hey, is there something you girls?" I said as I was closing in. "Oh, Fail, nothing serious, but I heard that you two are needing my help."

"Oh, yea! We really want you to teach us how to make curry. But, it's okay, we'll ask somebody else."

"Well, I don't mind to teach you, if you have something that I want."

"Hm? What's that? We'll do anything you want."

"If 'anything' you have said, then I'll have my little fun you two took from me yesterday. Fufufu..."


	12. Reunite

"Hey, Abdy!" I called him from distance. He was just sitting at the docks. What I didn't realized, thay he was with someone. "Oh, Fail... What's up?" He said, as he turn around, and exposed Akatsuki behind him.

"Oh, hey, Akatsuki too... Well, I think that I'm bothering you two-..." As I said, Akatsuki ran away, and left us boys at the docks.

"That was weird..." Abdy said. "...but, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, yea. Ashi-... someone is waiting for you at the factory. She said she's a secret fan of you."

"Fan? FAN?! You kidding here?"

"Nnn.. no I'm not! She's waiting so, go get her!" I said trying to convince him. "Ok! I'll go then! Oh, Akatsuki want to talk to you too. Go get her too." He replied.

"Nice info. Thanks" We then parted ways. But I can't meet Akatsuki that moment, for I need to catch the time, as I need to cook the curry that Ashigara thaught us. I then met Sara at the kitchen. There, she already prepared a huge amount of resource, some huge cooking set, and of course, extra hands.

"Fail, Mamiya is helping us! Thank her you idiot!" Sara said while giving me an apron. "I know, I know. But what's with that 'idiot' get up?! Anyway, thanks Mamiya, you've help us a lot until now." I said.

"Oh, no problem! Hehe..." Mamiya said with a blush. I don't know why she blushed, but no time for that. I need to finish this up, and catch up to Akatsuki, since we're going to stay in this base just for a few more days.

Our job if described with perfect details:

Fail: cutting some spices and shreding meat. Got my finger sliced, and then Mamiya got too worry. She then replaced my place, while she finished hers. She then told me to help Sara preparing plates and tables.

Sara: cutting carrots, meats, and other vegetables. But she lack the knowledge of cooking, so she spent her time just to ruin the resources. Mamiya saw that, but don't want to dissapoint her. Mamiya then took her place, and told her to set up the tables, but failed again, and I need to help her.

Mamiya: taking both our job, cutting other spices, gave medicine to my fingers, told us how to hold a knive for cutting meat, told Sara about "the Legend About the Curry Chef" so that Sara won't dissapoint herself by knowing that she lack cooking, she alsk fix up the cooking set when Sara broke it, choosing plates for everybody at the base, told us how to set up tables, chairs, and many more which included in cooking curry for a whole mass.

And finally...

"We've done it! The curry tastes great!" Sara said after tasting the base's curry, mixed with Ashigara's recipe. It tasted light and soft, the spices are strong, but collided with the juicy meat, vegetables, and some mushrooms, which made it very awsome to eat. The chilly taste also will dissapear with in a few seconds, perfect for Nagato.

"Thanks Mamiya! You've help us made this curry!" Sara thank Mamiya with a lot of confidence.

All I could say was, "well, I think it's best to say, that 'we' help Mamiya on making curry, or even we slow her down."

"Meany! I helped to you know!"

"Breaking plates?"

"Shut up!"

But well, now that we owe more to Mamiya, we should pay to the lots first. We've gathered everybody at the dining room, and dressed as maid and butlers, but Mamiya is in the guest list of course.

With my cool and charismatic attitude as a butler, it fights the aura of cute and energic from Sara the maid. Many of the fleet girls are laughing, but also admire our costumes.

When we were being crowded like hell by those girls, they suddenly opened path, for Nagato was walking towards us.

"Well, well. Looks like you ARE a man." She said while grinding, and the background effect of mass laughter started. I gone bright red and realized a chance of epic comeback, at least for Nagato.

Nagato then asked, "Then where is our seat, Mr. Butler?"

"Well my Little Princess, let me escort you to the best place in this dining room." I bowed, and showed the seat by hand.

Nagato then blown red, and everybody was looking at her. And... that was an immedeate punch for me. Mayday, butler down. But hell, I felt stronger then before, I got up again and everybody laughed. Well, didn't expecting that, though.

"Come on bro! Don't mess this up! I need to show my cute and kind side so no one is scared by me again." Whisper Sara from behind. "Ok, ok. I'll do it for my sister." I said while reasuring with a smile. She then showed a bright, happy face.

When we were just about to get serious, I saw the Akatsuki sisters, without, Akatsuki. I rush a bit to them, and they're surprised, both by my costume and rush.

"Hey, girls, where's Akatsuki? I mean, you four always together right?" I asked.

"She said she don't want to come for some reasons, nano desu. I'm a bit worried my self too, nano desu." Inazuma said.

"O-oh... is that so? Then..." I then saw Hibiki's eyes coding she's worried too, and know about the problem, I mean our, problem. I reply by giving a code that I'll help out here first, and she smiled then I escort them to their table and seats.

Anyway, we spent the rest of hours to serve and taunt for the fleet girls. But it was still nearly perfect, since I need to do one more important task.

When I was just serving some wine for the Battleships, Sara came from my back, and whispered. "Hey, bro. Bring this..." she gave me a lunch box. "What does this suppose to mean?" I askes in confuse.

"I know you got problems with that Akatsuki girl, I saw you when you were fetching Abdy."

"Don't call her 'that'. But what about the others?"

"I'll take care of them, they all started to be filled by foods and wines too, I guess."

'Shh! Seriously, be polite. But anyway, thanks. I'll be going then." I walked out of the dining room, while Sara gave me a thumb up and went back to work. I smiled, but also worried, since Akatsuki is the only one at the base that time that didn't came (disregarding Ashigara and Abdy of course).

I look for her to the dorm, but no trace. I then went to the hills, same as first. I run here and there, even I took a kit for training, and sailed out to the near seas.

The evening was cold, with the sun was drowning, and clouds are arranging themselves to rain. I start more, and more worried. Also, started to be desperate. The Akatsuki I know, is that she'll be in a safe place, even when her mind is all messed up. But, this time, it felt different, I just know it. And the conlusion I have, went to real life.

*TATATATA *THOOM *THOOM

The sounds of aircraft machine guns, Battleship cannons, and exploding torpedoes are heard from distance. The rain started, and it was heavy. It made me harder to see surrounding. But then, the light of fire from a Destroyer's cannon, flashed and revealing a little fleet, with black hair and short body.

"Akatsuki! I'm here!" I yelled. She saw me and surprise was shown in her face. She then froze and only float there while looking at me with fear and widen eyes.

"Akatasuki, watch out!" A shell was about to hit her, and she snapped back to reality, but with even more fear, as the heavy rain and dark fog started to dissapear, showing herself, and the whole fleet of the enemy. Two Battleships, Three Destroyers, and a Carrier. It was enough to wipe us out. But good thing the night came, and hid us again.

I realized, the only way to safe her was showing my presence to the enemy, by light them up with my... I don't know, "flash light?"

I then close up to Akatsuki. "Akatsuki, use frag, now." I said.

"O-ok..." she replied while releasing smokes.

"Here's the plan, I'll flash them with light, and you run out while stay hidden by the smoke, ok?" I said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Just trust me, you'll be fine."

"But, what about you? You're coming right?"

"Well, we can't ve greedy, right?"

"But..."

"Listen, I'll hold them back, and you get help. Contact them n-..."

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Akatsuki, think clear! We can't get out together!"

"NO! If you're going, I'm coming with you!"

"Akatsuki, you need to go!"

"Then you're coming with me!"

She suddenly hug me, and cried on my chest. "You're coming with me... you're coming... I... can't let it happen again..." she hug me tighter, even when an enemy shell almost hit us. I feel bad about her, as I notice why she was trying to ignore me.

"Akatsuki... sorry, I didn't understand what did you feel. Look, right now, you call for back up, and I'll release more of the smokes." I said.

"No! You're still going to fight them aren't you?"

"No, I'm coming with you." I said with a smile, and knee to the water, so I can hug her properly.

"Eh? Really?"

"Of course. Let's do this, you and I."

She smiled and nodded, and she closed her head to mine, and touch my lips with hers. With the sounds of explosions, she didn't concern anything, and gave me a kiss.


End file.
